NCIS Season 1 Episode 3 Agent Recovery
by Captain Hector Barbossa
Summary: When an NCIS agent is captured and held hostage, G. Callen and his team offer to help Gibbs recover his agent...but when there is no ransom given, death is almost certain for poor federal officer.
1. Fear in Paradise

**Chapter 1 - Fear in Paradise**

**September 29, 2010 - INT. Tony's Hotel Room/Los Angeles, California - 3:04:18 P.M.  
**Tony is on the phone with McGee. He is still in a dark mood about Jeanne.

**Timothy McGee (voice): **Are you loving being back there?  
**Tony DiNozzo: **I would if I wasn't so jacked up on Jack.  
**Timothy McGee (voice): **Tony, lay off the Whiskey. That's Gibbs' department.

We hear the sound of one of Gibbs' famous slaps.

**Timothy McGee (voice): **Sorry Gibbs.

Tony shows a slight smile.

**Timothy McGee (voice):** Look, we all just want you to get better. We'll see you in October. Take care, Tony.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **You, too...probie.

Tony hangs up the phone, and looks out the window at a gorgeous L.A. view. He looks down at a photo in his wallet of Jeanne. Suddenly, he is snatched backwards. He fights back, elbowing his attacked in the jaw, before drawing his knife and impaling him in the throat. Blood trickles down the attacker. Tony kicks him back into the wall and holds the knife to his stomach, ready to kill him, but is hit in the back of the head with a shotgun, and falls unconcious to the ground.

**Unknown Attacker #1:** Get him to the van.  
**Unknown Attacker #2: **What about Jensen?  
**Unknown Attacker #1: **No chance of survival. We'll dump the body somewhere. Let's go.

**NCIS "**Agent Recovery**"  
****Dramatis persona  
**Special Agent Jethro Gibbs  
Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo  
Special Agent Timothy McGee  
Special Agent Sean Mulmar (First appearance)  
Doctor Donald Mallard  
Abby Scuito  
and  
Jeanne Benoit (Mentioned only)


	2. In Due Time

**Chapter 2 - In Due Time**

**September 30, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 9:08:13 A.M.  
**Tony awakens hanging upside down by his feet. blood trickles from his mouth and forehead. He sees in a blur, but his eyes focus on a man.

**Korbin Bellix: **Welcome back to the world, Anthony.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Who...who are you? Where am I?  
**Korbin Bellix:** Since I don't intend to keep you alive past October, I am ex-Marine Captain Korbin Bellix. You, are on Alkatraz Island. You're our hostage, Anthony.  
**Tony DiNozzo:** Didn't they already do this in "_The Rock_"?

Korbin looks at him, confused.

**Tony DiNozzo:** You know...Sean Connery, Nic Cage, Ed Harris, Marines take over Alkatraz Island, hold everyone hostage with missles.  
**Korbin Bellix: **This isn't a movie, Anthony. It's very real.  
**Tony DiNozzo:** What is it you want?  
**Korbin Bellix:** That is the mystery, Tony. You'll find out in due time.

Korbin slaps Tony across the left cheek.

**Korbin Bellix: **In due time, Special Agent.

**September 30, 2010 - INT. NCIS Headquarters/Washington, D.C. - 9:08:13 A.M. (Alkatraz time)**

Gibbs walks into the main room.

**Jethro Gibbs:** Where's DiNozzo?  
**Timothy McGee:** You gave him 1 month suspension without pay...sir.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** I did?  
**Timothy McGee:** Yes, sir...you did.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Well...get him on the phone. I need to talk to him.

Gibbs walks by McGee and slaps him on the back of the head.

**Jethro Gibbs: **I told you to call me Gibbs, probie.  
**Timothy McGee:** Yes boss...Gibbs.

McGee picks up the phone and dials Tony's cell phone. It rings until the answering machine takes over the call. McGee puts the phone down, which rings moments later.

**Timothy McGee:** Tony?  
**Korbin Bellix (voice): **Listen carefully...NCIS. We are holding one of your Special Agents. Anthony DiNozzo. I will call back in one hour with a location where you will deliver $5 million to me and my comrades...if you do not comply, Special Agent DiNozzo will die...and he will die slowly.  
**Tony DiNozzo (voice): **Bring on the torture, they won't pay!

We hear Tony get punched across the face.

**Korbin Bellix (voice): **One hour.

Korbin hangs up. McGee leaves his desk, and runs to the elevator that Gibbs has just entered.

**Timothy McGee:** Gibbs! They've got Tony!


	3. Escape Attempt

**Chapter 3 - Escape Attempt**

**October 1, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 12:03:12 P.M.  
**Tony wakes up, hanging upside down, still.

**Tony DiNozzo:** You know...my body need blood, not just my brain!

Silence, no one answers.

**Tony DiNozzo: **I'm going to be annoying until you tie me up somewhere else!

Silence still.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Okay. Fine.

Tony looks around.

**Tony DiNozzo (singing):** "Raindrops keep falling on my head..."!

A guard enters the room.

**Hector Neveille: **Shut up, you jackass!  
**Tony DiNozzo:** I'm actually a smartass, but could you please tie me up in the corner or something, Alcatraz Marine guy?

Silence for a moment.

**Tony DiNozzo (Sean Connery accent):** It would mean the world to me, sir.

Hector draws a knife and slashes the rope. Tony falls to the ground, spitting blood out.

**Tony DiNozzo:** Thanks...nice knife.

Hetor looks away to holster his knife, but Tony kicks his legs out from under him. His hands are tied behind his back, but Tony use his feet to kick the knife away, and kick the Marine in the face. He rolls backwards, putting his hands in front of him, and dives over the injured guard, sliding to his knife. When he turns around with it in his hand, the Marine has drawn a pistol. Tony throws the knife into the Marine's chest just as he fires, clipping Tony across the left shoulder. The Marine spits out blood, falls to his knees, and topples over, dead.

**Tony DiNozzo:** Ah, damn it.

Tony uses the knife to cut the ropes from his hand. He puts on his boots that were left by the door, and takes the guard's pistol. He also takes his cell phone, and some ID information. He leaves the room quietly, and rushes around the corner. Other Marines enter the room quickly. Tony has escaped. He dials the number for NCIS.

**October 1, 2010 - EXT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 12:09:43 P.M.**

Tony exits the building, and his eyes adjust to the light outside. He looks and sighs.

**Tony DiNozzo (Sean Connery accent): **It is just like "_The Rock_".

A guard opens the door, but Tony quickly turns and fires two shots into his chest as a familiar voice answers the phone.

**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **NCIS.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Gibbs!  
**Jehtro Gibbs (voice): **DiNozzo? Where are you?  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Alkatraz.  
**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **What? Why the Hell would they bring you there?  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Secluded, no escape. I don't know there master plan, but I'm sure if I wait around, I will "in due time", boss.  
**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **I'll have a team sent to get you, just wait near the edge of the base. Hide near some rocks.

Suddenly two guards and Korbin exit the building. Korbin fires a shot into Tony's right hand, causing him to drop the phone.

**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **DiNozzo?

Korbin runs over to Tony and kicks the pistol from his left hand. Tony punches back at Korbin, but it is blocked, and he is elbowed in the back. Korbin kicks Tony's right knee, causing him to fall to the ground. He then grabs Tony by the back of the neck and runs his face into the side of the building, knocking him out. Korbin stomps on the cell phone, rendering it useless.

**Korbin Bellix: **Bring him back inside!


	4. An Agent's Death

**Chapter 4 - An Agent's Death**

**October 2, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 4:56:45 A.M.  
**Tony wakes up, again...now tied to a furnace.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Damn it. I need to train up of my fighting skills.

**October 2, 2010 - INT. NCIS Headquarters/Los Angeles, California - 12:43:15 P.M.  
**The phone rings, a G. Callen answers it.

**G. Callen: **Hello?  
**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **Callen. I need a favor. We have an agent captured. Alkatraz Island. What help can you provide for me?  
**G. Callen: **We can get a task force in there. Calm down, we'll handle this.  
**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **No. I'm asking for help. Not for you to do it alone. I'm getting my boy back. Got a problem with that?  
**G. Callen: **You're the boss, Gibbs.  
**Jethro Gibbs (voice): **Let me know when we can hit the island. Thanks.

Gibbs hangs up the phone. Callen ponders the sittuation, and then grabs his pistol from his desk. He checks it, and holsters it. He puts on his coat, and leaves.

**October 2, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:01:19 P.M.  
**A helicopter is heard flying over the base, stopping for a moment before continuing.

**October 2, 2010 - EXT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:01:59 P.M.  
**Two agents, Callen, and ex-member of Gibbs' team, Vivian Blackadder remove their parachutes and draw their weapons.

**Vivian Blackadder: **Why couldn't we bring others, or at least wait for Gibbs?  
**G. Callen:** Trust me, Gibbs will be here. We don't want to alert them, just yet.  
**Vivian Blackadder: **I hope you're right.  
**G. Callen: **It's going to be a long day, Vivian. Trust me.

Suddenly a sniper fires a shot, hitting Vivian in the throat. She falls to the ground as G. dives backwards, firing a shot towards the sniper, but missing. He rolls into cover, and reaches for Vivian. He grabs her right arm and pulls her into cover. She is already dead.

**G. Callen: **Damn it!

Callen stands and fires three shots at the sniper before sprinting and jumping down a flight of stairs, the sniper firing and hitting him in the right leg, causing him to fall and roll down the stairs. He busts open a door with his shoulders, and enters the furnace room.


	5. Callen's Cave

**Chapter 5 - Callen's Cave**

**October 2, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:07:19 P.M.  
**Callen looks around the room to see Tony hanging by his wrists, both of them bleeding. His head is pointed down, and he appears to be asleep or knocked out. Callen approaches slowly and starts to shake Tony. Tony leaps up and grabs Callen's neck with his feet, and spins him to the floor. He then uses the furnace to burn the ropes, burning his hands as he does. He screams in pain, but is free. He drops to the floor, and attempts to dive for Callen's pistol, but his shoulder starts the pain him, and he clutches it. Callen picks up his pistol, and kicks Tony back, aiming it at him.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Don't I know you from somewhere?  
**G. Callen: **Yeah. I'm a friend of Gibbs'. What the Hell are you beating me up for?  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Sorry. I need some medical aide, and then we can get out of here.  
**G. Callen: **We can get you fixed up, but we'll be here at least until nightfall. Gibbs is our escape plan. We just have to survive long enough.

The door opens and they are fired upon by two guards. Callen fires back, hitting one once in the forehead, and the other twice in the chest. Tony walks over to them and searches the bodies. He finds medical supplies, and takes each of their pistols and holsters. He straps both holsters around his belt, one on each side, and holsters the pistol. He puts the extra clips in the guard's bag and slings it around to his back. He and Callen quickly patch up his shoulder, and Callen's leg. They throw the bodies behind the furnace, hiding them, but not burning them. They plant C4 chargers on the doors of the room, and leave.

**October 2, 2010 - EXT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:22:14 P.M.  
**Tony blows the charges, sealing the room shut, leaving evidence behind that Tony is either trapped or dead.

**G. Callen: **Okay, stay fast, and low. There's a sniper perched out here somewhere.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Okay. Can't we just use this?

Tony reveals a smoke grenade he took from the guard. He pops it and chucks it, providing smoke cover. They both sprint as fast as they can to the edge of the island and dive into the water. They crawl to land, and remove the water from the guns. They find a small crack in the side of the island, a cave. They enter, and hide inside.

**October 2, 2010 - INT. Cave/Alkatraz Island, San Fancisco Bay - 2:29:08 P.M.**  
Callen sets up a shotgun he got from one of the guard's aimed at the only entrance. A trap to kill whoever trips the string.

**G. Callen: **Okay. We should be safe here until Gibbs arrives.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **I hope you're right. I'm catching up on some sleep.  
**G. Callen: **Didn't they knock your ass out enough to cover over a day of sleep?

Tony glares at Callen, and then lays down, shurtting his eyes. Callen smirks, and starts a fire to keep them warm.


	6. Gibbs' Rescue

**Chapter 6 - Gibbs' Rescue**

**October 15, 2010 - INT. Cave/Alkatraz Island, San Fancisco Bay - 3:30:18 A.M.  
**_It has been days since Tony first arrived on the island. He and Callen now survive off of small meals packed by Callen in a small backpack._

Tony looks around the cave. He is healed up much better than before.

**G. Callen: **You think Gibbs will ever show up?  
**Tony DiNozzo:** I don't know...he has his moments.

**October 15, 2010 - EXT. 3 Minutes Away from Alkatraz Island, San Fancisco Bay - 3:31:29 A.M.  
**A helicopter flies over the island. Gibbs dives out into the water, and starts swimming to save his friends.

**October 15, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters, San Fancisco Bay - 3:31:29 A.M.  
**Korbin and his men search the area for Tony after many days of his escape.

**Terrorist #1: **Sir, we should just give up. He's been gone for weeks. It's no use.  
**Korbin Bellix: **He's on the island! I know it! He hasn't got the guts to swim to freedom! So, he must be here somewhere! Find him!  
**Terrorist #1: **Yes, sir.

Korbin flips a table over in anger, and shouts.

**October 15, 2010 - EXT. Cave/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:13:14 P.M.  
**Gibbs enters the cave. Tony and Callen both draw pistols and aim at him.

**Jethro Gibbs: **Easy guys...just me.  
**G. Callen: **What took you so long?  
**Jehtro Gibbs: **Had to keep Vance busy. I used Abby and McGee. They shut down the electricity long enough to require lockdown, and I slipped out.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **It's good to see you, boss.  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Let's get outside and wait for the calvery.

The three men exit the cave.****

October 15, 2010 - EXT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:13:29 P.M.  
Tony looks around outside. There is no help in sight.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Where are they, boss?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Cool it, DiNozzo. They'll be here.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **No.


	7. Last Shot

**Chapter 7 - Last Shot**

**October 15, 2010 - EXT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:14:29 P.M.  
**Tony falls to his knees, ready to give up.

**Tony DiNozzo: **Too many botched rescue attempts. That's it. I'm done.

Tony draws his pistol, and reloads it. He turns and walks towards the prison.

**G. Callen: **What are you doing, Tony?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **You think you can be a one-man Army DiNozzo? You can't.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **We're all dead anyway. I figured, why not try. You coming?

Gibbs and Callen follow closely behind Tony. As they approach the prison, the enemy Marines start launching RPGs at them. Tony walks forward, angered, not flinching. He kicks the door to the base down as Gibbs and Callen take out the outside guards.

**October 15, 2010 - INT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:20:08 P.M.  
**Tony fires two shots into a guard, and then dives forward and impales another in the throat. He removes the knife and throws it into another's chest, killing three guards already. Tony stands as Korbin enters the room. He lunges at Korbin with his right fist, but it's blocked, and he is punched in his injured shoulder. He lets out a scream, and kicks Korbin's right knee. Korbin leans down, holding his leg and Tony knees him in the face. Korbin falls to the floor. Tony draws his pistol, but Korbin kicks it away. Tony picks him up and throws him into the wall. He punches him three times in the stomach and elbows him in the jaw. He throws Korbin through a table before removing his knife from the dead guard. He dives down towards Korbin, lunging at his throat, but Korbin catches his hand. Korbin uses his other hand to whack the knife away and headbutts DiNozzo in the forehead. He then kicks him back into the wall and draws a pistol. He fires a shot, hitting DiNozzo in the neck. Tony falls to the floor, snatching up his own pistol, and fires a shot into Korbin's forehead, killing him. The dead leader falls down a flight of stairs. Tony clenches his throat. He knows he'll be dead without rescue. Gibbs and Callen are heard killing the guards outside before Gibbs rushes in.

**Jethro Gibbs: **Oh no.

Gibbs looks around the room, and then at the furnace.

**Jethro Gibbs: **I'm sorry, Tony.

Gibbs drags Tony to the furnace and holds his neck against it, stopping the bleeding with intense heat that causes Tony to scream in agony.

**Jethro Gibbs: **We'll get you home.

Gibbs lifts Tony up as jets and helicopters are heard overhead.

**October 15, 2010 - EXT. Terrorist Headquarters/Alkatraz Island, San Francisco Bay - 2:32:18 P.M.  
**Gibbs brings Tony to Callen and they both help him up as a helicopter lands. McGee approaches them.

**Jethro Gibbs: **What took you so long, McGee?  
**Timothy McGee:** Sorry boss...got hung up.  
**Jethro Gibbs:** Let's go home.

**THE END**


End file.
